


You can shout or you can scream but it won't save you from the midnight trickery

by Madalena



Series: Healing in the Key of Ruelle [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alec Lightwood is a Good Boyfriend and Not the Clave's Errand Boy, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Healing, M/M, Rebuilding Trust, The Inquisitor is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Alec gets an emergency phone call from Jace, and has to return to the Institute to investigate the murders of Shadowhunters. But he remembers the promise he made to Magnus and won't let the Clave come between them again.----Part of a series of interconnected drabbles (and not-so-drabbles) focusing on life after 2x12, titled with lines from Ruelle songs, because her music is the most perfect music for Shadowhunters, and Malec in particular.





	You can shout or you can scream but it won't save you from the midnight trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand this is where this series officially becomes non-canon-compliant. I really really hoped that Magnus and Alec had talked a lot of things out and it just wasn't shown on screen, but the 2x15 sneak peek pretty much confirms that they haven't and Magnus is Aggressively Not Dealing With Things (oh my heart, it hurts to see him like that).
> 
> So anyway, in this series, Alec respects his boyfriend and what he just went through and isn't the Clave's errand boy. He responds to Magnus' concerns rather than doing what the Clave says just because the Clave says so.

Magnus kissed Alec softly, and he responded in kind. They lay there for hours, trading soft and warm kisses. Eventually the call for food won out, and they went down the street to eat lunch, always keeping some sort of contact with each other - linked hands, the warmth of thighs pressed together, a light kiss on a temple.

They returned to the loft not long after sunset. As they walked in, Alec heard his phone ringing, which had been left in his jacket pocket.

And it wasn’t just any ring.

Alec looked at Magnus. “I… I’m sorry. That’s Jace’s emergency ringtone. He doesn’t use it lightly. He avoids it even if he’s bleeding profusely, so it has to be super serious.”

Magnus ran his hand lightly along Alec’s arm. “It’s okay. Answer it.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead gently and moved to his discarded jacket and drew out the phone. “Yeah?”

“Alec, I’m sorry, but you have to get back to the Institute. Now.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Three Shadowhunters have been found dead. Runes carved out. They look like they’ve been killed by a werewolf, a vampire and a Seelie. The Inquisitor wanted me to call after the first body turned up, but I stalled - but I can’t anymore. Alec, we need you. It looks like a Downworld revolt is brewing.”

Alec closed his eyes. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thanks.”

He hit the “end call” button and turned back to Magnus. He ran his hands over Magnus’ shoulders, wishing they hadn’t tensed up again.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. Jace… he said it looks like the Downworld has started its revolution. Three Shadowhunters were found dead with their runes carved out. Looking like they were killed by a werewolf, a vampire and a Seelie. If they find a fourth…”

“… it will probably look like a warlock did it.” Magnus said dully. “Alec, my Alec… I… please…”

“Hey.” Alec cupped Magnus’ chin gently and brought it up so their eyes met. “I remember my promise. And that’s why I said ‘looks like’. Finding specifically one of each type of kill just seems too… convenient.”

“Downworlders have pledged not to ever do anything like that - take runes, that is. Reminds us of the time before the Accords when Shadowhunters hunted Downworlders for sport, for glory, for profit. When they’d take werewolf claws, vampire teeth, Seelie ears, warlock marks. It was a horrible, brutal time. But ever since then… we’ve resolved to never to do the same. To not stoop to that level. Not collect body parts like hunting trophies. I… I hope that no Downworlder has gone back on that promise. I hope you’ll look into other possibilities, like…”

“… like if a Shadowhunter did it to stir up even more trouble? I will. And I think that is actually a real possibility.”

“Just remember what we’ve talked about.”

Alec nodded. “I will. I won’t let you down again.” He captured Magnus’ lips with his own in a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you want a Portal?”

“If you can, that would be great. But don’t stress if you can’t, I have a Speed rune.”

Magnus waved his arms and a Portal appeared. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy that his magic was responding to him again. Alec gave him one last kiss and ducked through the Portal.

* * *

Alec stepped out onto the front lawn of the Institute, and made his way inside to the Ops Centre. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and the Inquisitor were all gathered around a table.

“Mr Lightwood, thank you for finally joining us.” The Inquisitor said, voice dripping with disdain.

He gave her a hard look but didn’t say anything, turning instead to Jace. “What have we got?”

“Three bodies in the morgue downstairs. And a fourth is on its way, I got the call about it just after I called you.”

“You got the call?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jace looked really uncomfortable, eyes flitting to the Inquisitor. “I… I’ve been made Head of the Institute.”

Alec schooled his features to neutral, though he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, whether it was happy or sad or angry. With what was going on, he couldn’t let himself be distracted. “Congratulations. So how is the investigation going?”

“The first body we found was outside the Hunter’s Moon. It looked like a werewolf attack.” Clary said. “Luke came in and we handled it.”

“What do you mean, you handled it?”

“Lucian Graymark came to the Institute and volunteered to have his DNA tested. It cleared him.” The Inquisitor said. “We hope he could be an example to his fellow Downworlders.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“Well, every Downworlder is a suspect. It is our goal to have them all tested so we have their DNA on file, and then insert GPS chips into each of them. It is for their own safety and ours.”

The Inquisitor surveyed the four of them. “Against the better judgement of your Shadowhunter elders, you four have been allowed to continue carrying on liaisons with Downworlders. Seelies.” She looked at Jace and Isabelle. “Werewolves.” Clary. “Vampires.” Clary and Isabelle. “And warlocks.” The Inquisitor’s gaze settled on Alec. “But it doesn’t have to be a total loss. We can make use of those alliances now, to sedate the Downworld quickly and quietly. If you can get your friends to give their full cooperation, the others will follow.”

“No.” Alec said quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Mr Lightwood. That was an order.”

“No.” Alec said again. “This is what they want. This is how it starts. You think there’s a Downworld uprising? There isn’t yet - probably a lone radical. But the way you want to handle it - that’s how you’ll get a Downworld uprising. Downworlders are not pets. Downworlders are just like us. People. Human. Not animals to be tracked and hunted.”

“Alec… Shadowhunters are dying.” Jace said softly.

“And more will die if you pursue this plan.” Alec looked at his parabatai, pleading. “You know how you’ve been trusting your gut the past few months, begging me to come along with you? This is me now, asking you. Trust me on this one. Please. I don’t want us to be on different sides in this. We’ll solve this by working together with Downworlders, not antagonizing them.”

“He’s right, Jace.” Clary said, putting a hand on Jace’s arm. “This isn’t the way.” She glared at the Inquisitor.

“Miss Fairchild. This is not your decision. These are the orders from the Clave. You can’t let your emotions and your feelings about your vampire cloud your judgement.”

“My feelings about Simon aren’t clouding my judgement.” Clary said firmly.

“Inquisitor, need I remind you that your _emotions_ are the reason you were about to conduct an execution that was not sanctioned by the Clave.” Alec said, staring her down long and hard. “Not to mention an execution of a prisoner who was not even Valentine, but instead an important Downworld ally.” 

“I’m aware of what almost happened to Warlock Bane. He has cause to be angry at the Clave. This is why Downworlders are dangerous. He has the skill and the knowledge for these murders. He is one of the prime suspects.”

Alec's mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Can you account for Warlock Bane’s whereabouts since his return to his body twenty-eight hours ago?”

“Yes, I can.” Alec could have said more, but he didn’t want to reveal Magnus’ personal struggles without his permission. “We were together the entire time until Jace called me and I came here. Unless you’re accusing me too.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine. We’ll remove Warlock Bane from the list of suspects. But we still have a Downworld to search for our murderer. Find them.” She turned and walked away.

Alec looked at Jace, but the blond wouldn’t meet his eyes. Neither would Isabelle. Alec sighed roughly and left the Ops Centre, heading for the front door.

He had made it outside when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned to see who had followed him out.

It was Clary.

“Hey… I just wanted to say… I’m really proud of you.” Clary blushed. “I’m not used to you disobeying orders.”

“Well, don’t get too used to it.” Alec smirked. “I’m just…”

“Hey, I get it.” Clary said. “Everything’s different now. For you, I mean. Downworlders aren’t just an abstract concept, a group of people anymore… they’re people we know. People we love.”

“I don’t think a Downworlder did this, Clary.” Alec blurted out. “I… Magnus told me about the time before the Accords. When Shadowhunters hunted Downworlders and kept their body parts as trophies. He said that Downworlders swore never to do something like that. And this… it just seems… like that.”

Clary nodded. “I get it. So… what do you want to do? I imagine you’re not just going to go back to Magnus’ and hide from the world until the Clave busts his door down.”

“As much as I would like to… no. I won’t do that. I mean, I am going back to Magnus’, but hoping that he might have some ideas. On how to solve this. Without any bloodshed. Without any trackers or DNA samples or any of that. I suggest you go to Simon and Luke and do the same.”

“Okay. I will. I’ll try to get Izzy on board, so we can talk to the Seelies too. Even if she can’t, get her to explore other angles when doing the autopsies.” Clary stopped and took a deep breath. “How is he?”

“Magnus?”

“Yeah. I get the feeling you weren’t telling the Inquisitor everything. And I can’t blame you, it is probably super personal…”

“I didn’t lie to her. I was with him the entire time until Jace called me. But yeah, there’s some things she didn’t need to know. He… it’s going to take some time. But he’s healing.”

“And how are you?”

“Been better.” Alec admitted. “But… also optimistic. Working hard to make the right choices.”

Clary smiled. “Good.” She patted his elbow awkwardly. “I’ve got your back on this one. Call me if you learn anything?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. You too. Thanks.”

Clary smiled at him again and then headed back into the Institute. Alec activated his Speed and Glamour runes, and ran off into the night, back to Brooklyn, back to Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Dead of Night” by Ruelle.


End file.
